


Giant Worms and Vacation Plans

by BitterChocolateStars



Series: Love Is Complicated [7]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bruce has feels, But thats why we love him, Giant worm, I think i failed at it though, Sorta Hurt Tony, Tony Has Issues, Tried to make it Fluffy and angsty at the same time, and they scare him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterChocolateStars/pseuds/BitterChocolateStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No hurt metal man!” Hulk roared grabbing the worm by the tail end and swinging it away from the now motionless suit. <br/>___________</p>
<p>"Don't want to ogle my goodies?" Tony winks. Bruce lets out a small laugh.</p>
<p>"Not at the moment no." He pauses, thinking over what he's just said and his face goes a little pink.<br/>___________<br/>Tony sighs in defeat, taking a shot of whisky.</p>
<p>"When will you be back?" he finally asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giant Worms and Vacation Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Someone said we needed more Bruce feels.

"Watch out!" Tony yelled as the worm spit a blob of goo in their direction.

Hulk dodged before lifting a working platform and hurling it at the worm. The worm hissed and shot out towards Tony knocking him back through [the wall](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8793717/8/Love-Is-Complicated) and into the next room.

"No hurt metal man!" Hulk roared grabbing the worm by the tail end and swinging it away from the [now](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8793717/8/Love-Is-Complicated) motionless suit. The worm smashed through three support beams, the ceiling groaned and something overhead snapped.

Hulk ran forward picking up Iron man and cradled him to his chest as the roof collapsed. Crumbling on top of them the Hulk let out a roar, he shifted making sure the remaining pieces weren't going to collapse before setting Tony down and releasing his hold, letting Banner back inside.

His body shrank back to normal size, green skin fading back to a pale tan.

**XoXoXoX**

Bruce groaned rolling over staring at the body he felt next to his own.

"Tony?" He asks when he makes out the bright red and gold of the suit.

He doesn't move, or shift, but he lets loose a small whimpering sound that scares Bruce into moving. Sitting up the room [spins](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8793717/8/Love-Is-Complicated) for a moment before he can fully get his feet under him.

"Tony?!" He whispers kneeling over him. There's blood leaking from the suits mask, Bruce pulls it away revealing Tony's bloody face. He's glad that after Hulking out he is to emotionally worn out to Hulk out, because he think he might be panicking a bit.

He suddenly remembers how they ended up here, under a building in the middle of nowhere.

They had chased the giant worm through three states, starting in Utah they ended up chasing it through Arizona and landed in New Mexico where the worm crashed into a butchering plant and Hulk and Iron man followed after it.

"Shit." Bruce muttered looking around. Tony had been thrown through a few walls it seemed, there were also a few strange piles of lime green goo sticking to bits and pieces of ruble. Turning his attention back to Tony he starts taking off his suit. If he hadn't been working on it with Tony, he wouldn't have been able to get it off at all.

Pulling the helmet off the tosses it to the side and slips to fingers over Tony's throat looking for his pulse. It's faint and shuddering, but it's there and Bruce lets out a sigh of relief.

"Tony, I want you to give me a sign that your awake, I have to take the rest of the suit off."

"Hurts." Tony rasps.

"Yeah it's gonna hurt… a lot, I need you to focus on me alright?"

"S-sure thing big guy." He slurs.

Bruce doesn't think he's felt so nervous before this moment. The thought of causing Tony anymore pain nearly makes him forget about the whole thing, but he knows he needs to see what kind of damage happened.

"Alright, if it gets too much tell me."

He starts with the chest plate, unlatching it and pulling it off is a struggle. It gets caught twice where it's dented and causes Bruce to jerk making Tony moan in pain.

"S-sorry."

"No big deal… keep goin." Tony says, his eyes never leaving Bruce's face as he works. Bruce tosses the chest plate off to the side to land with the face plate and helmet. Then he takes off the gauntlets and his boots next adding them to the pile.

"I really hope your wearing pants, 'because that would be a bit odd even for you." He jokes weakly, but it makes Tony laugh.

"Don't want to ogle my goodies?" Tony winks. Bruce lets out a small laugh.

"Not at the moment no." He pauses, thinking over what he's just said and his face goes a little pink. He glances up at Tony's face and he sees that Tony's eyebrows are up to his hairline and he has a grin that someone in that much pain should never be able to accomplish.

"Not now… but maybe later?" Tony rasps wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh god Tony, stop… just… no." He laughs pulling the last piece of the suit off.

"Oh yes… we're so talking about this." He says with a yawn.

"Not right now, you're bleeding everywhere, and your falling asleep."

"Mmmm but that doesn't stop me from talking."

"Nothing will ever stop you from talking." Bruce says with a fond smile. "How is it you're the one bleeding everywhere yet you can make me laugh at a horrible time like this?"

"I'm just good like that." Tony smiles back, his eyes start to close as he drifts off to sleep.

' _Why is it you make me feel guilty that I want to leave soon… is it your smile, the way you treat me like I'm human and stick up for me… or is it the fact that for the first time since the accident I feel like I can just be myself around people, because for some crazy, insane reason, I want to show you the real Bruce Banner.'_

**XoXoXoX**

"Tony please just listen-"

"I did listen, and I understand, you want to leave I got it." Tony snapped pouting like a child in the corner.

Bruce realized this was going to be harder than he thought, he didn't know why he had even felt the need to tell Tony that he was leaving, he could have just left a note with Jarvis.

"Tony I'm coming back." He finally said after a minute of silence. Tony glares at him from his spot at the bar.

"Are you?"

Bruce will never understand why this man makes him feel guilty for wanting to leave but is scares him a bit.

"Yes, I just need a little time to myself, you know."

"There is plenty of space in the tower to be alone; I don't understand why you have to leave."

"I know that but it's still the tower, in the middle of a huge city."

"If that's all you want we can take a camping trip."

"No Tony." Bruce sighs.

"Brucie~" Tony whines sulking.

"I could have just left you know I mean… a note left with Jarvis could have saved me all this trouble."

Tony sighs in defeat, taking a shot of whisky.

"When will you be back?" he finally asks.

"I'll only be gone for a month."

"… Promise?"

"Yes Tony, I promise." He meant it too, and it was this fact above all the others that scared him the most.

**Author's Note:**

> Tony kinda is like a little kid sometimes though so...
> 
>  
> 
> Tony used Puppy dog eyes.
> 
> -20 Determination DP.
> 
> Bruce contracts the Feels.


End file.
